The present disclosure herein relates to a cell capturing device, and more particularly, to a structure of a cell capturing cartridge.
Nanobio-technology (NBT) that is a next-generation convergence technology deals with diagnosis and treatment of disease in human beings, and importance thereof is increasing. Especially, researches on biological cells such as a cancer cell have been increasing. A small amount of the biological cells may exist in a human body. Accordingly, capture and separation of a single biological cell is required. For the researches on biological cells, various devices for capturing and separating the biological cells have been developing. As the cell capturing device causes an electrical or optical signal variation from a captured cell, the cell may be quantitatively and qualitatively detected. The cell capturing device is required to have a simple structure to be mass-produced. In addition, the cell capturing device is required to increase in capturing rate.